Sword Art Online Plus
by MasterArkain
Summary: Pada tahun 2022, permainan Virtual Reality Massively Multiplayer Role-Playing online (VRMMORPG), Sword Art Online (SAO), diluncurkan. Dengan Nerve Gear, helm virtual reality yang merangsang panca indera pengguna melalui otak mereka, pemain dapat merasakan dan mengontrol karakter dalam game mereka dengan pikiran mereka.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : Dunia dari Pedang part 01

Summary : Pada tahun 2022, permainan Virtual Reality Massively Multiplayer Role-Playing online (VRMMORPG), Sword Art Online (SAO), diluncurkan. Dengan Nerve Gear, helm virtual reality yang merangsang panca indera pengguna melalui otak mereka, pemain dapat merasakan dan mengontrol karakter dalam game mereka dengan pikiran mereka.

Pada tanggal 6 November 2022 semua pemain log in untuk pertama kalinya, dan kemudian menemukan bahwa mereka tidak dapat log out. Mereka kemudian diberitahu oleh Kayaba Akihiko, pencipta SAO, bahwa jika mereka ingin bebas, mereka harus mencapai lantai 100 menara permainan dan mengalahkan bos terakhir. Namun, jika avatar mereka meninggal dalam game, tubuh mereka juga mati di dunia nyata

Rating: T

Genre: Action, Adventure, Fantasy, Game, Romance, Shounen

Disclaimer: SAO dan Cerita hanyalah milik Kawahara Reki, author hanya mengedit sedikit ceritanya dikarenakan adanya OC buatan Author

Sword Art Online, lantai 30

Aku sedang berada di dunia Sword Art Online, dimana dunia itu adalah sebuah dunia yang paling diimpikan para gamers di seluruh dunia. Kalau aku sih, biasa saja dan tentu senang bisa menjadi salah satu dari ke-1000 orang yang telah mencoba versi beta dari Sword Art Online ini. Memang tak bisa dipungkiri, kalau SAO ini sangatlah indah dan juga berbahaya. Pada hari ini, di dunia nyata, adalah waktu untuk open beta dan kelihatannya sistem telah memberikanku sebuah peringatan untuk segera log-out dari SAO.

Ting-Ting!

"Ini ya, pemberitahuannya?" kataku sambil melihat dan memencet tombol surat pemberitahuannya

Tut

Wuuuk

"_Perhatian untuk para pemain Sword Art Online atau SAO versi beta yang masih berada di sini, dimohon untuk segera log-out. Dikarenakan server akan direstart untuk melaksanakan open beta. Terima kasih_

-Kayaba Akihiko-"

Kayaba Akihiko, dialah sang Jenius yang telah membuat dunia ini, Sword Art Online. Dia jugalah yang telah menciptakan alat yang bernama NerveGear, yaitu sebuah alat yang memungkinkan untuk membuat virtual reality menjadi terwujud. Aku kagum dan takut padanya, karena dibalik kejeniusannya itu, bisa memunculkan sebuah rasa takut padaku.

"Hm… kurasa aku memang harus log-out dulu" kataku sambil menutup kembali jendela pesan dan surat pemberitahuan itu

Setelah itu, aku mencoba menarik nafas sejenak dan berkata…

"Dunia ini memang indah…"

Lalu aku berkata dengan pelan…

"…dan berbahaya"

"Baiklah"

Aku pun membuka jendela menu untuk log-out dari Sword Art Online ini.

Wuuuk

Tut

Tut

Wuuung

Aku menghilang di kumpulan cahaya, menandakan kalau aku sudah bisa log-out dari Sword Art Online.

Rumah, 06/11/2022

01.30 AM

Akhirnya aku kembali ke dunia nyata, di kamarku yang sudah gelap karena kelihatannya sekarang sudah malam. Kuhabiskan waktu 6 jam untuk bermain SAO, tapi kurasa itu semua akan hilang begitu open beta nanti pagi. Jadi hal yang kulakukan pasti akan sia-sia. Sia-sia? Hei, itu tidak benar. Kalau aku sudah mencoba versi betanya, berarti nanti aku bisa tahu sedikit informasi tentang SAO seperti monster, item, dan lain-lain.

"Lebih baik aku tidur saja" kataku setelah berpikir panjang

Set

"Selamat tidur"

Akhirnya, aku pun tidur dikarenakan aku ingin mengistirahatkan tubuhku karena sudah lelah bermain selama 6 jam penuh.

Pagi harinya…

10.50 AM

Ciit-Ciit

Kicauan burung pagi perlahan-lahan membangunkanku, aku pun segera bangkit dari tempat tidurku untuk mandi dan sarapan.

Tek-tek-tek-tek

Terdengar suara seseorang seperti sedang memotong sesuatu yang ternyata dia adalah ibuku.

"Ibu, masak apa?"

Mendengar aku bertanya, ibu pun menghentikan kegiatannya, menoleh dan berkata…

"Oh, ibu mau masak Nasi Goreng. Makanan kesukaanmu, mau kan?"

Aku yang mendengar kata Nasi Goreng pun langsung senang dan berkata…

"Heh! Nasi Goreng? Mau-mau! Aku mandi dulu ya!"

"Ya, santai saja mandinya. Jangan buru-buru"

"Ya!"

Aku pun segera bergegas ke kamar mandi, tapi seperti yang dikatakan oleh ibuku, aku sebaiknya tidak usah terburu-buru mandi. Jadi aku santai sambil terburu-buru, entah bagaimana caranya aku bisa santai sambil buru-buru.

Tep-tep-tep

Aku berjalan dengan santai dan kudapati adikku, Rin atau Rinkaro Okami sedang bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke tempat temannya dikarenakan mereka akan belajar bersama.

"Ah! Kakak, baru bangun ya?"

Itulah yang dia katakan, yah aslinya agak merepotkan punya seorang adik tapi aku bersyukur karena aku lahir di dunia ini tidak sendirian

"Ya. Kau mau kemana Rin? Main sama teman-temanmu?" aku bertanya begitu sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalaku yang tidak gatal

Mendengar ucapanku, wajah Rin menjadi cemberut dan dia berkata…

"Enak saja, aku keluar bersama teman-temanku untuk belajar tahu. Aku tidak seperti Kakak yang malas belajar tapi pintar, humph!" katanya dengan nada dan wajah yang kesal

"Ya-ya, maaf deh. Aku mandi dulu ya, semoga sukses belajarnya~"

"Ya"

Aku pun pergi meninggalkan Rin dan langsung pergi menuju kamar mandi.

10 menit kemudian setelah mandi…

Kamarku….

"Haah, segarnya~"

"_Nah, ini adalah waktunya untuk siaran MMO minggu ini! Kita akan mulai dengan sebuah Video Promosi. Sepertinya ini adalah rekaman dari peluncuran minggu lalu!"_

Aku sedang menatap sebuah berita MMO yang tersedia minggu ini, kulihat ada banyak sekali orang yang menunggu di sebuah toko dan berjejeran seperti itu.

"_Dan apakah yang orang-orang ini tunggu? Sword Art Online!"_

Begitu ya, jadi ini tentang SAO yang hari ini akan dilaksanakan open betanya. Yah, wajar sih untuk sebuah game VRMMO pertama ini kalau ditunggu-tunggu, apalagi yang menunggunya adalah seorang gamers. Pasti mereka akan rela menunggu berjam-jam mau pun berhari-hari untuk bisa mendapatkan game yang mereka inginkan.

"_Orang yang berada di depan telah duduk disini selama tiga hari lamanya! Menakjubkan!"_

Kulihat ada 12 orang yang berada di video itu, mereka menunggu selama tiga hari untuk sebuah game? Pasti kebanyakan dari kalian akan bilang : "Itu kan hanya game? Kenapa mereka begitu rela untuk menunggu disana selama tiga hari untuk sebuah game?" ya kan? Tapi aku yakin, mereka yang menunggu itu adalah seseorang yang benci dunia nyata dan suka pada dunia virtual, kalau kukatakan. Aku bukanlah orang yang seperti itu, karena aku juga masih peduli dengan kehidupanku di dunia nyata.

"Renkaro! Ini, ayo dimakan dulu Nasi Gorengnya!" teriak ibuku dari bawah

Aku pun menepuk kepalaku karena aku sampai begitu lupa dengan Nasi Gorengku, lalu aku pun menjawab…

"Ya, aku akan kebawah. Sebentar bu"

Tep-tep-tep

Aku pun melangkahkan kakiku ke bawah untuk segera menyantap Nasi Goreng buatan ibuku.

"Maaf ya bu, aku sampai lupa dengan Nasi Gorengnya"

Ibu pun tersenyum dan menjawab…

"Tidak apa-apa, ayo. Cepat makan, biar kamu tumbuh besar"

"Ya bu, makasih"

Ibuku tersenyum senang begitu mendengar ucapanku, yah ibuku ini memang senang kalau melihat aku dan Rin tumbuh besar dengan sehat. Aku juga senang kalau kami bisa tumbuh besar dengan sehat, aku bersyukur dan berterima kasih pada Ayah dan Ibuku.

Bicara tentang Ayahku, sepertinya Ayah tidak ada di rumah. Kemana ya?

"Bu, Ayah kemana?"

Ibu pun segera menjawab…

"Ayah sedang pergi kerja, memang ada apa?"

"Ah tidak, kukira Ayah lembur"

Ibu pun menggelengkan kepalanya sambil berkata…

"Kamu ini, tadi malam main game ya?"

"Eh.."

Wajahku menjadi pucat ketika melihat ekspresi ibuku yang menatapku dengan pandangan mata curiga.

"Ng-Nggak kok bu, aku tidur kok" kataku dengan wajah yang pucat pasi

Jiii

Ibu masih menatapku dengan pandangan curiga, aku pun semakin pucat.

"…Begitu ya, baiklah. Ibu percaya"

Untunglah, ibu percaya juga. Karena kalau tidak, aku bisa dimarahin habis-habisan dan aku tidak diperbolehkan main SAO lagi.

Trek

"Baiklah bu, aku sudah selesai makannya. Aku ke kamar dulu ya"

"Ya"

Aku pun segera melangkah melewati tangga untuk pergi ke kamarku.

Tek-tek-tek-tek

Krieek

Booom

Aku pun mengambil NerveGearku dan tidur di kasurku, lalu aku memakai NerveGearku….

12.59

Tik-tik

Wuuung

Aku pun tersenyum…

13.00

Menutup mataku dan berkata…

"Link… start!"

Zwiiing! Wiiing!

Seketika, muncul sebuah opsi yang seperti sedang mengecek sesuatu dariku…

Cklik! Cklik!

Lalu, ada sebuah pilihan bahasa.

Cklik!

Aku memilih bahasa jepang, karena itu akan mempermudahku.

Lalu ada sebuah menu untuk memasukkan akun dan password, aku pun memasukkan akun dan passwordku.

Tik-tik-tik-tik-tik-tik

Cklik

Setelah itu, ada peringatan atau pilhan menu untuk membuat karakter. Karena aku sudah punya karakter dari versi betake, aku mendapat pesan yang berisi.

"_Karakter Beta masih tersedia. Apakah anda ingin menggunakannya?"_

_Renkaro(M)_

_Yer or No?_

Aku pun memilih _Yes_.

Setelah aku memilih pilihan _Yes_, ada sebuah tulisan yang menyambutku yang bertuliskan _"Welcome to Sword Art Online!"_

Wuuuuung-Wuuuuuung

Aku melihat ada sebuah air mancur di depanku, aku sudah tiba di SAO atau Sword Art Online. Tepatnya yaitu di Kota Awal Mula, sebuah kota yang menjadi awal bagi para player yang berlevel 1.

"Akhirnya tiba juga… di dunia ini"

10 menit kemudian…

Aku sudah tiba di Medan Barat Kota Awal Mula, aku berjalan-jalan sambil mengalahkan monster babi-babi ini.

"Baguuuussss!"

Hah? Ada orang yang ada disini juga ya? Kulihat saja ah.

Tep-tep-tep-tep

Aku melihat ada dua orang player, yang satunya mengenakan bandana dan yang satunya rambutnya betwarna hitam. Sebaiknya aku ikut kesana saja.

"Hei, kalian berdua sedang apa?" sapaku

Mendengar aku memanggil mereka, yang hitam pun menjawab…

"Ah, tidak. Aku sedang mengajari dia tentang dasar-dasar dari SAO, terutama bertarungnya" kata si rambut hitam itu sambil menunjuk orang yang memakai bandana

"Ya, karena aku masih baru di SAO. Hehe"

Aku pun agak kagum dengan si hitam ini dan mengulurkan tanganku ke si rambut hitam itu sambil berkata…

"Namaku Renkaro, kalau kau?"

Greb

Si rambut hitam itu menjabat tanganku dan berkata…

"Aku Kirito, salam kenal"

"Salam kenal juga"

Merasa diabaikan, si bandana itu pun berteriak dan berkata…

"Hei-hei! Jangan abaikan aku!"

Kirito dan aku pun sadar dan kaget, lalu Kirito pun berkata padaku…

"Ah ya, dia ini namanya Klein"

Klein mengulurkan tangannya padaku dan berkata…

"Salam kenal ya!"

Greb

"Ya, salam kenal juga"

Begitulah pertemuanku dengan orang yang bernama Kirito dan Klein ini, kuharap SAO akan menjadi game terbaik yang pernah ada dan yang pernah kumainkan selama ini.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Dunia dari Pedang part 02

Summary : Pada tahun 2022, permainan Virtual Reality Massively Multiplayer Role-Playing online (VRMMORPG), Sword Art Online (SAO), diluncurkan. Dengan Nerve Gear, helm virtual reality yang merangsang panca indera pengguna melalui otak mereka, pemain dapat merasakan dan mengontrol karakter dalam game mereka dengan pikiran mereka.

Pada tanggal 6 November 2022 semua pemain log in untuk pertama kalinya, dan kemudian menemukan bahwa mereka tidak dapat log out. Mereka kemudian diberitahu oleh Kayaba Akihiko, pencipta SAO, bahwa jika mereka ingin bebas, mereka harus mencapai lantai 100 menara permainan dan mengalahkan bos terakhir. Namun, jika avatar mereka meninggal dalam game, tubuh mereka juga mati di dunia nyata

Rating: T

Genre: Action, Adventure, Fantasy, Game, Romance, Shounen

Disclaimer: SAO dan Cerita hanyalah milik Kawahara Reki, author hanya mengedit sedikit ceritanya dikarenakan adanya OC buatan Author

alvinstreetteam27 : makasih ya dan makasih atas reviewnya:3

FuyukazeMahou : Ane nulisnya gitu soalnya ngikut cara penulisan novel, setelah baca novel DxD SFX atau yang lainnya kayak ane kok. :3 Terima kasih atas sarannya dan terima kasih sudah di fav sama fol dan juga sudah di review :3

Sudah lewat 4 jam 15 menit, aku berkenalan dengan Kirito dan Klein. Si Kirito ini tahu banyak tentang SAO dan si Klein ini orangnya aneh tapi enak di ajak ngobrol.

Aku pun berkata kepada mereka…."Hei, mau nggak ke lantai 2? Aku sudah bosan di lantai 1~"

Kirito pun agak terkejut mendengar perkataanku lalu berkata…

"Apa kau tahu… caranya untuk ke lantai 2?"

Aku pun mengangguk dan menjawab…

"Ya, aku tahu. Memangnya kenapa?" tanyaku

Kirito pun menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya dan berkata…

"Yah, tidak masalah sih. Hanya saja, aku ke lantai 2 saja butuh waktu 1 bulan dan 8 bulan pun hanya 8 lantai"

Aku pun agak kaget mendengar perkataan Kirito itu…

"Heh? 8 bulan hanya 8 lantai? Kok bisa?"

Kirito pun menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya(lagi) dan berkata…

"Soalnya, semua monster-monsternya susah-susah. Aku selalu kehabisan potion HP mulu dan seringnya mati berkali-kali"

Aku pun menjawab ucapan Kirito…

"Hooh, aku sih main tebas aja. Potion HP… jarang dipakai, malahan Potion HPku ada banyak" Aku pun membuka inventori dan akan menunjukkan Potion HPku pada Kirito dan Klein

Criing

Terlihat banyak sekali Potion HP atau ramuan untuk mengembalikan Health Point atau HP yang kira-kira berjumlah sekitar 50-an.

Kirito dan Klein pun kaget, karena aku punya Potion HP yang bisa dibilang lumayan banyak. Apalagi, Potion-potion ini jarang kupakai.

"Wow, Potion HPmu banyak sekali ya? Renkaro" kata Klein kagum

Aku pun tersenyum mendengar perkataan Klein,"Yah, ini masih belum ada apa-apanya. Ini masih sedikit kok", Aku lalu menyilangkan kedua tangannya seolah memikirkan sesuatu dan Kirito yang tahu akan itu pun bertanya padanya…

"Ada apa, Renkaro?"

Mendengar pertanyaan dari Kirito, aku pun berkata…

"Yah, aku sekali lagi ingin menyelesaikan ini dalam sekali mulai…"

Kirito pun agak terkejut mendengar itu dan berkata…

"Yah, aku juga ingin. Karena sejak ada SAO, dipikiranku yang ada hanyalah SAO saja tiap harinya"

Aku pun menyela dan berkata…

"Tapi… aku tidak mau menjadi seorang NEET atau pun yang lainnya, lagipula aku juga peduli dengan dunia nyata"

"Kau benar-benar berbeda dariku, Renkaro" kata Kirito sambil memegang pedangnya dan berniat mengarahkan pedangnya ke atas

Mengangkat pedangnya ke atas, Kirito berkata…"Di dunia ini, aku mempelajari banyak hal…"

Klein pun berkata…

"Kamu begitu menjiwainya ya, Kirito"

Sambil berbalik dan tersenyum pada Klein, Kirito berkata…"Jujur saja, pada saat Beta Test. Aku tidak pernah tidur dan tiap hari aku selalu memikirkan SAO"

Aku pun angkat tangan dan berkata selagi Kirito berbicara…

"Anu… bukankah kau sudah menyebutkan hal yang sama dengan itu tadinya?"

Kirito pun diam… dan mematung sejenak.

"I-Iya ya" kata Kirito sambil sweatdrop

Lalu, setelah Kirito kembali tenang, dia berkata lagi…

"Tapi… satu pedang ini bisa melakukan apa saja"

Pedangnya terkena sinar matahari petang dan menyebabkan mataku silau karenanya…

"Satu pedang dapat membawamu kemana saja, walau pun ini dunia virtual tapi aku merasa lebih hidup disini ketimbang di dunia nyata…"

Kirito pun menyarungkan kembali pedangnya di pundaknya…

"Jadi... mau nggak ke lantai 2? Klein? Kirito?" ajakku kepada mereka berdua

Kirito pun menjawab…

"Aku sih… tidak masalah. Bagaimana denganmu, Klein?"

Klein pun menjawab…

"Aku sih mau saja…" kata Klein tersenyum

Gruuuu~

Sambil memegangi perutnya, dia berkata…"Tapi aku lapar~"

Kirito tersenyum lalu berkata pada Klein…

"Yah, kalau kau makan makanan disini malah akan membuatmu tidak merasa lapar"

"Benar juga, kau memang pintar, Kirito" kataku sambil memberi Kirito acungan jempol

Kirito pun sweatdrop dan berkata…

"Eh ya, tapi kau kan sudah sampai lantai 30-an di Beta. Kok tidak tahu?"

Aku pun agak terkejut dan berkata…

"Darimana kau tahu kalau aku sudah sampai lantai 30-an? Aku kan tidak bilang?"

Kirito pun sweatdrop dan berkata…

"Tadi setelah kita kenalan, kau kan memberitahukannya padaku?"

Aku pun bingung dan memiringkan kepalaku…"Benarkah?"

"Ya, itu benar" jawab Kirito sambil menganggukkan kepalanya

Klein yang merasa dilupakan pun berteriak…

"Hei-hei! Aku jangan dilupakan!"

Kaget karena sadar akan teriakan Klein, aku dan Kirito pun meminta maaf padanya…

"Maaf ya…"

Aku pun bertanya pada Klein…

"Oh ya, memangnya kau makan apa di rumahmu?"

Klein pun menjawab sambil mengacungkan jempolnya padaku…

"Tenang saja, Renkaro. Aku sudah memesan pizza untuk jam 5:30!"

Aku pun tertawa kecil dan berkata…

"Hahaha, rupanya kau sudah siap-siap ya?"

Klein pun tersenyum padaku dan berkata…

"Tentu saja, kawan!"

Klein pun bangkit dari duduknya dan berkata…

"Baiklah, aku log-out dulu ya"

Kirito pun memasang wajah datar tapi seakan sedih…

"…Begitu ya"

Klein pun menepuk pundak Kirito dan berkata…

"Tenang saja, aku akan kembali…"

Klein pun melanjutkan perkataannya pada Kirito

"…Kalau mau, akan kupertemukan pada teman-temanku yang kutemui di game lain"

Wajah Kirito menjadi seakan sungkan, dia pun berkata…

"Aku… tidak…"

Klein pun mengibaskan tangannya dan berkata…

"Te-Tentu saja, jika kau tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa"

Kirito pun memasang wajah menyesal dan berkata…

"…Maaf ya"

"Tidak apa-apa, sudah ya. Aku log-out dulu, dah!" kata Klein sambil membuka menu utama untuk log-out

Aku pun melihat Klein… lalu melihat Kirito…

"…Kesepian, ya?" tanyaku dengan maksud mengejek

Kirito pun menjadi kaget dan berkata…

"Ti-Tidak kok…."

Aku pun terkekeh melihat tingkah Kirito itu…

"Lho?"

Aku dan Kirito pun menoleh ke arah sumber suara tersebut…

"Tidak ada tombol untuk log-out?"

Kirito pun berkata…

"Lihatlah dengan baik…"

Klein pun membalasnya dengan berkata…

"Beneran, tidak ada"

Kirito pun membuka menu utamanya, begitu juga aku…

"Di bawah menu utama kan…"

"Eh…"

Aku pun kaget, karena melihat tombol log-out yang harusnya ada dan bisa di klik. Seakan menghilang…

Kirito pun juga kaget, melihat tidak adanya tombol log-out di bawah menu bantuan…

"Lihat kan? Tidak ada" kata Klein membenarkan

Aku pun agak kaget dan tenang…"Itu benar Kirito, tidak ada tombol log-out disini…"

"Iya, beneran tidak ada…" kata Kirito sambil diam mematung

Klein pun dengan tenang mengatakan ini…

"Ya, bagaimana pun juga. Ini hari pertama di open beta, pasti ada suatu bug yang membuat orang-orang yang ada di server menggila" Klein mengatakan itu sambil tersenyum bercanda

Aku pun terdiam dan melihat jam…"Jangan begitu Klein, waktu di sini juga mempengaruhi waktu di dunia nyata tahu"

Klein pun kaget dan mengatakan…"Heh?! Benarkah! Apa itu benar, Kirito?"

"Ya, satu detik disini itu juga satu detik di dunia nyata"

Kirito juga melihat ke arah jamnya…

"Sekarang sudah jam 5:25 disini mau pun dunia nyata"

Klein pun kaget dan berteriak…

"Pizza teriyaki mayo dan ginger ale-ku!"

Kirito menghela nafas dan berkata pada Klein…

"Coba lihat di halaman Game Master"

"Eh, akan kucoba…"

Klein pun mencoba mengklik halaman yang bertuliskan Game Master, tapi tidak terjadi apa-apa"

"Eh, tidak ada respon apa-apa…"

"Benarkah?" tanyaku memastikan

Klein pun berteriak padaku untuk membenarkan perkataannya…

"Itu benar kok! Coba saja!"

Aku pun juga mencoba untuk mengklik dan mencoba memanggil Game Master… tapi tidak ada yang terjadi…

"Klein benar…"

Lalu Klein pun berkata pada Kirito…"Apakah ada cara lain untuk log-out?"

Kirito yang ditanya seperti itu memasang muka bingung dan menyesal…"Tidak, jika pemain ingin log-out sendiri, mereka harus melakukannya dari menu…"

Klein kaget dan seakan tidak percaya…"Tidak mungkin! Pasti ada cara lain!"

Klein pun mencoba berbagai cara untuk log-out dengan bertingkah konyol…

"Return!"

Sambil bergaya seperti seorang super sentai, dia berkata "Log-out!"

"Escape!" kata Klein sambil melompat dengan tangan seperti seorang Superman

Kami pun menjadi diam, tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun…

Awan-awan mulai menutupi matahari, pertanda malam akan segera tiba…

Kirito pun membuka pembicaraan…"Sudah kubilang kan… tidak ada tombol log-out darurat di panduannya"

"Kau bercanda kan?" kata Klein tidak percaya

Aku pun menyilangkan kedua tanganku dan berkata pada Klein…"Itu benar… tidak ada cara log-out lain seperti hal konyol yang kau lakukan tadi…"

"H-Hal konyol? Maaf deh kalau aku tadi melakukan hal yang konyol tapi jangan dibilang gitu! Nyesek tahu!"

Aku pun tertawa mendengar itu…

"Jadi, jika tak ada tombol log-out darurat maka aku hanya harus mencabut NerveGear yang ada dikepalaku…" kata Klein sambil mencoba memegangi kepalanya

"Percuma… Kita tak bisa menggerakkan tubuh asli kita. NerveGear mengambil alih semuanya agar kita bisa menggerakkan tubuh kita yang ada disini" jelas Kirito

Klein menjadi sedikit berkeringat, pertanda kalau dia khawatir…"Benarkah? Jadi yang harus kita lakukan hanyalah menunggu mereka memperbaiki bugnya, ya?"

"Atau untuk seseorang yang ada di dunia nyata yang mencabutkan NerveGear dari kepala kita…"

Aku pun berbicara untuk mengatakan kemungkinan lainnya…"Tapi… kemungkinan terjadinya bug sangatlah kecil, seperti kata Kirito, kita harus menunggu ada orang yangm mencabut NerveGear dari kepala kita"

"Tapi… aku tinggal sendirian. Bagaimana dengan kalian?"

Kirito memasang wajah khawatir lagi…"Aku tinggal dengan ibu dan adik perempuanku… kalau kau, Renkaro?"

"Sama, aku juga…"

"Jadi, kupikir mereka akan menyadarinya sebelum waktu makan malam tiba…" tiba-tiba Klein menggenggam pundak Kirito dengan keras dan berkata…

"B-Berapa umur adikmu?"

"D-Dia masih SMP, dia orangnya benci game, jadi tidak mungkin dia mau berurusan dengan orang seperti kita.." kata Kirito sambil melepaskan genggaman Klein darinya

Sekarang, Klein pun bertanya padaku…

"Sama, dia masih SMP. Dia bukannya benci game, dia hanya… gimana ya, Tsundere gitu…"

Klein pun memasang wajah aneh…"T-Tsundere?"

Aku pun mengangguk

"Jika masalah tidak bisa log-out ini tidak diselesaikan, masa depan game ini akan terancam…" kata Kirito sambil menatap langit…

Teng…

Kudengar, ada lonceng yang berbunyi…

Teng…

Lagi...

Teng…

Setelah bunyi ketiga dari lonceng itu, kami bertiga terbungkus oleh serpihan cahaya…

Kota Awal Mula

Seketika, kami di pindahkan secara paksa ke Kota Awal Mula… Banyak pemain yang memasang wajah khawatir, begitu juga kami…

Warning…

"Hei, ada sesuatu di atas sana" kata Klein pada kami berdua sambil menunjuk ke atas

Seketika itu pula, semua plat yang bertuliskan 'Warning' itu menjadi banyak… dan menyebar di seluruh Aincrad…

"Itu kan…" kataku

Seketika itu, muncul sebuah gumpalan seperti lendir yang sangat banyak…

"Apa… itu?" tanya Klein

Gumpalan itu menjadi seorang manusia atau apalah itu yang memakai sebuah jubbah…

Banyak orang pun bertanya…

"Game Master?"

"Mana wajahnya?"

"Apakah ini event?"

Lalu, seorang perempuan memegang erat lengan seorang laki-laki di dekatnya dan berkata…

"Aku takut…"

"Tenang saja, ini hanyalah event lain dari acara pembukaan"

Orang berjubah itu atau Game Master itu pun berkata sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya…" Perhatian para pemain, selamat datang di duniaku…"

"Duniaku?" kata Kirito sambil memasang wajah khawatir dan curiga

"Namaku adalah Kayaba Akihiko. Saat ini, hanya aku satu-satunya yang dapat mengendalikan dunia ini"

Kayaba, jadi ini ulahmu ya… Sudah kuduga…

Pemain lain pun terkejut mengetahui kalau Kayaba Akihiko, si Pembuat SAO dan NerveGear muncul dihadapan mereka…

"Apakah itu benar dia?"

"Dia pasti memakan banyak waktu untuk membuat semua ini"

Kayaba pun menyela pembicaraan mereka…"Kalian pasti sudah menyadarinya, kalau tombol log-out menghilang dari menu kalian masing-masing"

Kayaba membuka menunya dan berkata…"Aku yakinkan pada kalian, ini bukanlah cacat"

"Tidak ada sebuah bug di SAO, ini adalah fitur dari Sword Art Online…" katanya sambil memencet tombol log-out dari menunya sendiri yang sama hilangnya

"F-Fitur?"

"Kalian tidak bisa log-out dari SAO dengan sendirinya…"

"Dan tak ada seorang pun yang ada di dunia nyata, yang dapat mematikan atau melepaskan NerveGear kalian"

Aku pun mendengar kan penjelasannya dengan baik agar mengetahui apa yang dia inginkan…

"Hal ini akan menyebabkan, transmitter di dalam NerveGear bereaksi seperti microwave yang kuat, menghancurkan otak kalian, mengakhiri hidup kalian"

Semua pemain pun menjadi khawatir dan berkata…

"Apa?'

"Ayolah, sudah cukup"

"Makanya…"

"Ayo pergi"

Kedua pemain pun mencoba untuk pergi… dan mereka terbentur sesuatu…"Hei, aku tak bisa keluar!"

"Ada apa dengan orang itu? Dia tidak waras"

Klein pun berbalik dan mengatakan sesuatu pada Kirito…

"Ya kan, Kirito?"

Kirito kelihatan sedang memikirkan sesuatu…

"Dia benar tentang transmitter yang berfungsi sebagai microwave"

Klein pun kaget…

"APA! Benarkah itu, Renkaro?"

Aku pun mengangguk…"Memang benar, jika pengaman di NerveGear dilepaskan, itu akan memanggang otakmu"

"Lalu.. jika kita memutus listriknya…"

Aku pun menggeleng…"Kau tau kan kalau NerveGear punya baterai internal? Jadi itu tidak mungkin…"

Klein pun menggeram dan berkata…

"Tapi… ini gila! Apa-apaan ini!"

Lalu, Kayaba Akihiko pun melanjutkan perkatannya…"Sayangnya, beberapa teman, keluarga pemain tidak menganggap peringatan ini dan memutuskan untuk melepaskan NerveGearnya…"

"Akibat itu, sekitar 213 pemain sudah hilang selamanya, dari Aincrad mau pun dunia nyata"

Aku, Kirito dan Klein pun kaget karena mendengar pemain sebanyak itu meninggal dalam sekejap…

"Dua ratus tiga belas?..."

"Tak mungkin. Aku tak percaya itu!" kata Klein sambil menggeleng kepalanya

Sebuah monitor kecil pun muncul di sekitar Kayaba… sekitar 10 monitor disana yang kulihat

"Seperti yang dapat kalian lihat, berita dari semua negara sedang melaporkan kejadian ini, dan memberitahukan tentang jumlah total kematian"

Kayaba lalu melanjutkan perkatannya…

"Jadi, sekarang bahaya seperti NerveGear kalian di cabut sangatlah kecil. Aku harap kalian bisa bersantai dan fokus dalam menyelesaikan permainan ini"

Kirito kelihatan kesal, bagaimana tidak? Hidup mereka dimainkan hanya oleh satu manusia…

"Dan juga, penting untuk mengingat ini. Tak ada metode lain untuk menghidupkan seseorang di dalam game. Jika bar HP kalian mencapai 0, avatar kalian akan hilang selamanya. Dan secara bersamaan, NerveGear akan menghancurkan otak kalian"

Apa, jadi… jika HP-ku menjadi 0. Maka aku akan mati? Di dalam game mau pun di dunia nyata?

Aku lalu membayangkan diriku diserang oleh sebuah monster lalu HP-ku menjadi 0 dan avatar serta diriku hilang selamanya…

Grep!

Aku menggenggam tanganku, kurasakan tanganku gemetaran ketakutan… aku berkeringat dan menjadi pucat…

Semua pemain diam… memandangai Kayaba

"Hanya ada satu cara untuk bisa lari. Selesaikan gamenya"

Kayaba lalu membuka menu dan melihat ke peta Aincrad…

"Kalian sekarang berada di lantai terendah di Aincrad, yaitu lantai 1. Jika kalian membuat sebuah jalur di setiap dungeon dan mengalahkan Bos lantai itu, kalian bisa lanjut ke lantai berikutnya"

Aku masih memandang ke arah Kayaba dengan tatapan curiga, curiga karena mungkin Kayaba akan melakukan sesuatu untuk menghambat laju kami nantinya…

"Kalahkan bos terakhir yang ada di lantai 100, dan kalian akan menyelesaikan rintangan terakhir"

Para pemain pun bingung…

"Selesai?"

"Apa yang dia bicarakan?"

"Kau pasti bercanda!"

Lalu, Klein pun berkata…

"Menyelesaikan 100 lantai? Itu jelas tidak mungkin, beta tester saja tidak pernah sampai disana!"

Tanpa mempedulikan ocehan para pemain, Kayaba melanjutkan kembali perkatannya…

"Dan akhirnya, aku sudah menambahkan item hadiah yang kutaruh di inventori kalian, hadiah dariku"

"jadi lihatlah dirimu sendiri"

Karena penasaran, aku pun membuka menu dan mengklik inventori…

Cermin

"Cermin?" kataku dan Kirito

Lalu aku mengkliknya dan menggenggam Cermin itu…

….

Aku melihat diriku sendiri di Cermin itu…

Seketika itu pula, tubuh Klein mengeluarkan sebuah cahaya atau lebih tepatnya terbungkus cahaya!

"Klein?!" teriakku dan Kirito

Wuuush

Pemain lain pun juga begitu, Kirito dan aku pun terbungkus cahaya! Pada akhirnya, semua pemain terbungkus cahaya!

Apa yang terjadi… padaku? Apakah ada yang berubah… setelah tadi?

"Apa kalian tidak apa-apa, Renkaro? Kirito?"

"Y-Ya" kata Kirito

"T-Tidak apa-apa kok" kataku

Aku pun melihat ke arah Klein…

Di hadapanku ada seorang pria aneh atau lebih tepatnya berwajah jelek berambut coklat kemerahan…

"Kau… siapa?"

Dan, orang yang kutanya pun menjawab…

"Dan juga… kau siapa?"

Lalu aku pun berbalik dan mencoba melihat Kirito…

"K-Kirito, apakah itu kau?"

Kirito pun menoleh dan berkata…

"Y-Ya, ini aku…"

Dan yang kulihat adalah seorang anak laki-laki yang lebih pendek dariku berambut hitam dan berwajah seperti anak-anak dan mungkin lumayan tampan…

"S-Siapa… kau?"

Lalu, anak berambut hitam itu pun menjawab…

"Kau juga… siapa?"

….

Hening… beberapa detik ini, suasana di antara kami bertiga menjadi hening…

Lalu aku melihat di cermin dan mendapati wajah asliku di dunia nyata ada di avatar yang kupakai…

Para pemain pun wajahnya berubah…

"Kau seorang laki-laki?"

Seorang pemain berkata…

"Kau berbohong saat umurmu 17 tahun, ya?"

Kami bertiga pun saling memandang dan aku berkata…

"Itu artinya…"

"Kau Kirito/Klein/Renkaro?" tanya kami bertiga secara bersamaan

"Bagaimana bisa…"

Lalu, aku ingat sesuatu…

"Scan itu… NerveGear menutupi kepalamu dengan sinyal tingkat tinggi, jadi itu dapat mencerminkan seperti apa wajahmu"

Merasa kaget dan tidak percaya, Kirito berkata…"Tapi bentuk tubuh dan berat ini…"

"Saat pertama kali kita menggunakan NerveGear, kita harus mengkalibrasikannya, ya kan?"

Mengkalibrasikannya…

Klein pun melanjutkan kata-katanya dengan memegang bagian tubuhnya…"Kau harus menyentuh seluruh tubuhmu…"

"B-Benar juga…" kataku sudah ingat

Lalu, Kirito pun menyela…

"Itu pasti caranya mereka mendapatkan datanya…"

Klein pun menjadi bingung…

"Tapi.. Tapi.. Kenapa?"

Sambil memegangi kepalanya, Klein berkata…"Apa tujuan dari semua ini?"

Aku pun menunjuk jariku ke arah Kayaba…"Aku yakin, dia pasti akan memberitahu kita"

"Sekarang, kalian mungkin bertanya-tanya kenapa aku melakukan semua ini"

"Kenapa Kayaba Akihiko, developer dari Sword Art Online dan NerveGear, berbuat sejauh ini?"

Aku masih memandangainya dengan tatapan bingung…

"Tujuanku sudah terpenuhi. Aku membuat Sword Art Online dengan satu alasan… untuk membuat dunia ini dan bermain didalamnya"

Kirito pun menggeram kesal…"Kayaba.."

"Dan sekarang, itu semua sudah terpenuhi…"

Aku berpikir seperti ini _"Sudah kuduga… dia orang yang berbahaya"_.

"Ini adalah akhir dari tutorial peluncuran official Sword Art Online. Aku berharap yang terbaik untuk kalian" kata Kayaba sambil mencairkan dirinya dan menghilang begitu saja

Hening… suasana menjadi hening…

Tes…

Tes…

Kulihat, darah keluar dari jempol Kirito. Darah asli, kurasa…

Jenius yang menciptakan NerveGear dan membuat dunia virtual seutuhnya, Kayaba Akihiko. Aku mengagumi dan takut padanya, jadi aku tahu… semua yang dia katakan… itu sungguhan.

Jika aku mati di dunia game... maka…

"Aku juga akan mati di dunia nyata!" kataku dan Kirito secara bersamaan

Praang

"Hii..! Tidak!"

Para pemain pun menjadi gaduh dan berteriak memarahi Kayaba…

"Terkutuk kau!"

"Biarkan aku keluar! Biarkan aku keluar dari sini!"

"Aku tak bisa tinggal disini.. setelah ini aku ada rapat!"

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?!"

Para pemain pun meminta tolong dan meminta keluar dari sini…

"Kirito…" aku menatap Kirito

Kirito mengangguk dan berkata…

"Aku sudah tahu. Klein, ikut dengan kami sebentar…" ajak Kirito pada Klein

"Eh.. oh"

Aku pun berkata…

"Dengarkan aku, aku dan Kirito akan pergi ke desa berikutnya. Ikutlah bersamaku"

Klein kelihatan bingung

Lalu Kirito pun berkata…"Jika apa yang dia katakan itu benar, maka satu-satunya cara untuk selamat di dunia ini adalah membuat dirimu sekuat mungkin"

Aku pun melanjutkan perkataan Kirito…

"Karena dasar dari virtual MMORPG, dengan kata lain, uang dan EXP yang kita dapatkan, terbatas"

Aku pun membuka menu peta…

"Medan yang mengelilingi Kota Awal Mula akan diselesaikan dalam sekejap. Jadi agar lebih efisien, kita harus pergi ke desa selanjutnya"

"Aku dan Kirito tahu bagian dan area yang berbahaya, bahkan di saat level 1, aku bisa membawa kita semua dengan selamat"

Aku pun menutup menu peta dan menatap Klein…

"Tapi… Tapi kau tahu… Aku menunggu sepanjang malam dalam antrian untuk membeli game ini dengan temanku dari game lain" Klein memasang tampang menyesal

"Dan juga, mereka ada di luar sana, di Plaza. Aku tak bisa meninggalkan mereka"

Kelihatannya… Klein masih bimbang…

"Maaf ya"

Kirito pun kaget…

"Bagaimana aku bisa memintamu untuk melakukan hal lain?"

Sudah kuduga, Klein pasti juga khawatir dengan teman-temannya…

"Jadi kalian tidak usah khawatir, pergilah ke desa berikutnya"

Klein pun tersenyum sambil mengeluarkan jempolnya dan berkata…"Aku sudah terbiasa dengan guild di game terakhirku. Kalian berdua sudah memberiku persiapan yang cukup untuk memulainya"

Kirito tampak murung… Aku pun jadi tidak tega, tapi mau bagaimana lagi?

"Begitu ya, jadi ayo kita katakan sampai jumpa disini"

Aku pun memandang Klein sambil tersenyum dan berkata…"Kalau terjadi sesuatu, kirimkan pesan ya!"

"Pasti!"

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa, Klein" kata Kirito sambil bersedih

"Kirito!" panggil Klein

Kirito pun berhenti melangkah…

"Anu… Kirito. Sebenarnya kau itu cukup manis juga, itu kesukaanku"

Aku pun menyela dan berkata…

"Anu… Klein, apa kau itu homo?"

"Ap-!"

Klein kaget dan Kirito tertawa…

Sambil tersenyum, Kirito berkata…"Dan wajah tidak rapi itu 10 kali lebih cocok untukmu"

Kirito pun berlari…

Tep

Lalu menengok kebelakang sebentar, aku pun juga menengok kebelakang…

Klein sudah pergi ya… semoga dia baik-baik saja…

Kirito memasang ekspresi kaget dan kulihat ada sedikit air mata atau apa pun itu darinya…

Dia ini… Kesepian ya?

Kirito dan aku lalu berlari keluar dari Kota Awal Mula dan menuju ke desa selanjutnya…

Aku berlari di padang rumput… dan aku bisa membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi ibu, ayah dan adikku jika mereka tahu kondisiku saat ini…

Seketika itu… muncul monster! Monster serigala! Aku pun langsung berlari secepat kilat dan mengeluarkan pedangku…

Aku… Aku… Aku akan selamat…

Tep-tep

Sriiing!

Jrass!

…

Pyaar!

Disini… di dunia ini!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : Beater part 01

Summary : Pada tahun 2022, permainan Virtual Reality Massively Multiplayer Role-Playing online (VRMMORPG), Sword Art Online (SAO), diluncurkan. Dengan Nerve Gear, helm virtual reality yang merangsang panca indera pengguna melalui otak mereka, pemain dapat merasakan dan mengontrol karakter dalam game mereka dengan pikiran mereka.

Pada tanggal 6 November 2022 semua pemain log in untuk pertama kalinya, dan kemudian menemukan bahwa mereka tidak dapat log out. Mereka kemudian diberitahu oleh Kayaba Akihiko, pencipta SAO, bahwa jika mereka ingin bebas, mereka harus mencapai lantai 100 menara permainan dan mengalahkan bos terakhir. Namun, jika avatar mereka meninggal dalam game, tubuh mereka juga mati di dunia nyata

Rating: T

Genre: Action, Adventure, Fantasy, Game, Romance, Shounen

Disclaimer: SAO dan Cerita hanyalah milik Kawahara Reki, author hanya mengedit sedikit ceritanya dikarenakan adanya OC buatan Author

FuyukazeMahou : Hahaha, dia kan jones. :v Untung aja OC-ku gak ada kaitan Maho dengannya :v

The Black Epidemic : Ya, berdasarkan story asli dengan perbedaan karena alurnya gak selalu alurnya Kirito kan? Nanti character dari game SAO Hollow Fragments atau yang lainnya mungkin akan ikut juga :v

Game ini telah berjalan lebih dari sebulan, selama itu, 2000 orang pemain dinyatakan telah meninggal. Namun, sampai sekarang belum ada seorangpun yang mampu melewati lantai pertama.

Kalian pasti berpikir… kenapa aku tidak langsung saja ke lantai 2? Itu karena, aku, sebagai seorang beta tester jadi tidak enak kepada para pemain yang bukan seorang beta tester. Itu akan tersekan kalau aku meremehkan mereka, jadi satu hal yang tepat untuk kulakukan adalah…. diam dan menanti.

"Hei, Renkaro…" panggil Kirito

Aku pun merespon panggilan Kirito dengan berkata…

"Hm? Ada apa, Kirito?"

Sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya, Kirito berkata…"Bukankah… kau bisa menyelesaikan lantai 1? Kenapa kau tidak mau memberitahukan caranya pada mereka?"

Aku agak kaget tapi tidak sampai melongo, hanya kaget biasa… mendengar perkataan Kirito itu dan aku pun mulai tersenyum…"Itu tidak akan adil untuk mereka dong, kebanyakan dari mereka kan pemain baru dan bukanlah seorang beta tester dan mungkin ini bisa membuat mereka makin bersemangat dalam menyelesaikan game ini, ya kan?"

"Ya, kau mungkin benar" kata Kirito sambil tersenyum

Kami pun tertawa bersama seperti layaknya teman akrab, meskipun dalam game tapi entah kenapa aku merasa nyaman disini.

Aku pun berkata…"Oh ya, hari ini katanya ada rapat pertemuan yang membahas bagaimana caranya mengalahkan bos di lantai 1 ya?" kataku sambil jariku memegang daguku

"Ya, apa kau ikut?" tawar Kirito

"Tentu saja, aku ingin lihat bagaimana strategi mereka untuk mengalahkan bos lantai 1 ini nantinya"

Aku pun lalu pergi ke sebuah tempat yang lebih mirip kursi penonton di colloseum.

"Baiklah, mari kita mulai pertemuan ini!" teriak seseorang yang kelihatan seperti seorang pemimpin

Aku pun duduk, begitu juga dengan Kirito. Lalu aku melihat dan mendengarkan lagi perkataan orang itu.

"Terima kasih karena sudah datang di pertemuan hari ini"

"Namaku Diabel. Aku menyebut pekerjaanku ini sebagai seorang Ksatria"

Setelah mendengar itu, semua orang tertawa karena mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh orang bernama Diabel ini.

"Tak ada sistem pekerjaan di game ini, kan?"

"Ksatria?"

"Jangan-jangan pertemuan ini hanya bercanda saja?"

"Jangan main-main!"

Setelah mendengar semua ocehan tersebut, ekspresi Diabel pun menjadi serius…"Hari ini, party kita akan dimulai… Ruangan dari bos lantai ini sudah ditemukan"

Sambil memasang wajah tidak percaya, semua orang pun berkata…"Yang benar?"

"Kita harus mengalahkan bos di lantai, agar bisa naik ke lantai selanjutnya, dan memberitahu orang-orang yang ada di Kota Awal Mula… Bahwa kita semua bisa menyelesaikan game ini" kata Diabel sambil menggenggam tangannya

Sambil menggenggam tangannya, Diabel berkata…"Oleh karena itu, semua yang ada disini, mari kita saling berbagi kekuatan!"

"Apa kalian semua setuju?"

Banyak orang pun terlihat khawatir dan mencoba memikirkan perkataan Diabel barusan… setelah beberapa detik, semua orang memberinya tepuk tangan dan siulan tanda setuju. Aku pun hanya mengacungkan jempolku dan tersenyum, Kirito pun hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar kegigihan Diabel dalam memimpin sejumlah orang ini.

Diabel pun melanjutkan perkataannya…"Oke. Seperti inilah rencana kita, pertama kita akan dibagi dalam enam party" Kirito kaget akan perkataan itu, dia pun bertanya padaku…"Renkaro, a-apa kau mau menjadi partyku?"

Dengan merasa kasihan dan terpaksa, aku pun menjawab…"Baiklah, aku mau…"

Kirito pun mengirimkan sebuah undangan untuk berparty denganku…

Click

Aku pun menyentuh tombol Setuju, lalu aku melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri…

"Sebuah party biasa tak akan bisa melawan Bos di lantai 1, kita perlu menyusun sebuah party penyergapan dengan menyusun banyak party"

Aku melihat ada seorang… wanita, mungkin. Yang sedang sendirian di pojok, kelihatan seperti tidak di ajak untuk ber-party oleh orang-orang.

Aku pun bertanya pada Kirito…

"Hei Kirito" panggilku

Kirito pun menjawab…"Hm? Ada apa?"

Sambil menunjuk ke wanita itu, aku berkata…"Dia kelihatannya tidak ada yang ngajak, kita ajak yuk"

Melihat wanita itu, Kirito pun setuju. Aku pun lalu mendekati wanita itu…

"Anu… apakah kau juga akan ikut?"

Dia pun menjawab…"Aku tidak ikut"

"Aku duduk berjauhan dari mereka, karena sepertinya mereka telah kenal satu sama lain"

Aku pun tersenyum dan berkata…"Hee… Solo player ya?"

Aku pun langsung bertanya padanya…"Kalau begitu, apakah kau mau bergabung dengan kami?"

Wanita itu pun menjadi bingung dan berkata…

"Kami?"

Aku mengangguk dan berkata…"Ya, Dia dan aku" kataku sambil menunjuk ke Kirito

"Si Diabel itu bilang kalau kita tak akan bisa mengalahkan Bos lantai ini jika sendirian, jadi… hanya untuk pertempuran ini saja, mau?" kataku padanya

Dia pun mengangguk.

Tanpa basa-basi, aku pun langsung mengirim undangan party padanya…

….

Setelah diterima, aku melihat namanya…

Asuna… Nama yang indah dan bagus, pikirku…

Plok-Plok

"Baiklah, kalian semua telah memiliki kelompok, kan? Jadi-"

"Tunggu sebentar!"

Terlihat bayangan seseorang yang tengah berdiri di atas tempat duduk, lalu dia turun, kupikir rambutnya mirip dengan buah duren atau apalah itu. Apakah gaya rambut seperti itu memang ada? Aneh

"Namaku Kibaou. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu sebelum kita menghadapi Bos lantai ini"

Kibaou pun menatap ke arah semua pemain dengan pandangan marah…"Seseorang yang ada disini perlu minta maaf pada 2000 orang yang telah meninggal!" Dia menunjuk ke setiap pemain dengan nada marah

Orang-orang pun menjadi berpikir, aku dan Kirito menjadi menyesal karena yang di maksud oleh Kibaou adalah para beta tester itu.

"Kibaou-san, apakah yang kau maksud adalah beta tester?"

Dengan berteriak, dia berkata…"Tentu saja!"

"Sejak game bodoh ini dimulai. Orang-orang beta tester selalu mengganggap kita sebagai seorang pemula, dan lihatlah sekarang, mereka telah menghilang begitu saja"

Aku pun berpikir begini : Tidak, ada aku dan Kirito disini. Siapa bilang kami menghilang?

"Mereka semua telah mengambil tempat berburu yang bagus, dan mengambil quest yang ada untuk diri mereka sendiri"

Kau salah, Kibaou. Pada kenyataannya, aku disini duduk tepat dibelakangmu, mendengarkan ocehanmu yang tidak jelas itu.

Sambil menggerakan tangannya, dia berkata…"Jadi hanya mereka saja yang memperoleh kekuatan dengan cepat dan kebanyakan dari mereka tidak mempedulikan seorang pemula seperti kita"

Dia pun berhenti sejenak, dan memandang ke semua pemain dengan tatapan melotot yang terkesan penuh amarah.

"Aku yakin kalau disini ada seorang beta tester! Kalian harus angkat tangan dan minta maaf, dan memberikan semua item serta timbunan uang kalian dapatkan" sambil menunjuk ke semua pemain, dia berkata begitu

"Atau kami tak akan mempercayai kalian sebagai anggota dari party ini, dan begitu pun sebaliknya!" katanya sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya

Aku dan Kirito kelihatan menyesal, tapi Kirito dan aku berbeda. Kirito kelihatannya ingin mengatakan kalau dia juga seorang beta tester, tapi aku tenang-tenang saja dan akan membantu mereka dari belakang.

"Bolehkah aku berbicara?" kata seseorang yang menghentikan rasa gemetaran Kirito itu

Dia pun mengangkat tangannya, dan berjalan ke arah Kibaou… Dia berhenti dan menatap Kibaou.

"Namaku Agil"

Dengan nada yang tenang, dia berbicara…"Kibaou-san, katakan padaku jika apa yang kukatakan ini benar. Kau berkata seperti itu karena para beta tester tidak peduli pada mereka yang mati, dan yang mati itu adalah para pemula"

"Dan mereka harus bertanggung jawab, meminta maaf, dan memberikan suatu kompensasi untuk semua ini. Benar begitu, bukan?"

Dengan nada agak gagap, dia berkata…"B-Benar…"

"Kau pun juga pasti memiliki buku panduan ini, kan?" kata Agil sambil menunjukkan sebuah buku yang dia ambil dari saku celananya

"Aku mendapatkannya secara gratis dari item store"

Lalu, Kibaou pun membalasnya dengan berkata…"Aku juga memilikinya. Lalu, kenapa?"

Agil pun menjelaskannya pada Kibaou…"Buku panduan ini disusun berdasarkan informasi yang didapatkan oleh beta tester"

Semua pemain pun terkejut…"Yang benar nih?"

Aku pun berkata…"Ya, itu benar kok. Dengarkan saja dia"

Para pemain yang mendengar omonganku langsung memperhatikan lagi…

Kibaou membuat ekspresi kesal, yang berarti satu hal… rencananya gagal. Rencana untuk menguasai para pemula dan mengkucilkan para pemain beta tester.

"Dengar, Semua pemain di game ini bisa mengakses semua informasi yang ada di buku ini"

Sambil berkata dan berusaha meyakinkan para pemain lainnya, Agil berkata…"Walau pun demikian, masih banyak pemain yang tewas"

"Yang bisa disimpulkan disini adalah…"

"Kita bisa mengambil pelajaran dari kematian mereka, dan menemukan cara bagaimana untuk mengalahkan Bos lantai ini"

Suiit~ Hebat juga si Agil ini… Kirito menjadi lega karena merasa terselamatkan oleh Agil.

Sambil memandang si Kibaou, Agil dan Kibaou pun duduk kembali.

Diabel pun melanjutkan lagi perkataannya yang tertunda tadi…"Yosh. Sekarang ayo kita lanjutkan kembali…"

Diabel menunjukkan buku panduannya…"Edisi terakhir dari buku panduan sudah diterbitkan, dan di dalamnya berisi informasi tentang Bos di lantai ini"

Semua pemain kecuali aku pun terkejut akan itu…

"Dan menurut buku panduan ini, Bos lantai ini bernama Ilfang The Kobold Lord. Dia dikawal oleh beberapa pengawal yang dikenal sebagai Ruin Kobold Sentinel"

Ilfang… ya, setahuku gerakannya lumayan lincah. Aku saja harus menghindarinya terus-terusan.

"Bos ini dipersenjatai dengan Kapak dan Buckler. Dia memimpi 4 bar HP dan saat salah satu bar HP-nya menjadi merah, dia beralih ke sebuah senjata pedang lengkung yang disebut Talwar. Dia juga merubah pola serangannya"

Talwar dan mengubah pola serangan ya… agak susah, apalagi ini versi open betanya…

"Hee…." kata semua orang yang takjub dan kaget terhadap informasi Bos lantai 1 ini

Diabel pun menutup buku panduaannya…"Itulah informasi yang kita dapatkan. Terakhir, item otomatis akan dibagi secara acak dan EXP akan didapat oleh kelompok yang mengalahkan monster-monster tersebut, bagi siapa pun yang menerima, tolong disimpan"

Dengan muka serius, Diabel berkata…"Apakah ada yang keberatan?"

Para pemain pun diam dan berbisik-bisik, tanda tidak keberatan atas keputusan tersebut…

"Bagus, kita akan pergi kesana besok pagi jam 10"

Sambil mengibaskan tangannya, Diabel berkata…"Pertemuan, dibubarkan!"

Para pemain pun mulai berdiskusi sendiri dan Kibaou meminta maaf kepada Diabel karena kelakukannya.

"Egggh!~ Capek juga duduk terus, ya?" kataku pada Kirito

Kirito pun menjawab…"Ya, capek juga kalau duduk terus"

Kulihat, Asuna pergi dari tempat duduknya...

Kota Awal Mula

Malam Hari sekitar jam 6.30 AM

Aku melihat kalau si Kibaou sudah akrab dengan Diabel, mereka bahkan bertukar gelas, sementara aku…

Gang di Kota Awal Mula

"Rasanya… gak enak ya?" tanyaku tiba-tiba pada Asuna

Asuna pun menoleh tanpa sepatah kata…

"Apa boleh, aku duduk?"

Dia hanya diam, kok rasanya mengesalkan ya… pikirku

Dan lagi, dia duduknya menjauh dariku. Yah, itu wajar sih, kan baru/hampir kenal.

"Orang yang… berambut hitam tadi, kemana?" tanya Asuna padaku

Aku pun menoleh dan berkata…"Oh! Kirito? Dia katanya mau tiduran, nggak tahu tidurannya dimana"

Aku pun membuka inventoriku dan mengeluarkan roti isi sederhana…

"Ini" kataku sambil menyodorkan roti isiku pada Asuna

Asuna pun melihatnya dan kelihatannya dia mau sekali…

"Untuk… ku?" tanya Asuna

"Nggak mau? Ya udah, kumakan saja"

Dengan cepat, Asuna pun mengambil roti isi yang hampir kumasukkan ke mulutku…

Aku pun sweatdrop melihat tingkah Asuna ini…

"Hmp! Hahaha!" kataku sambil tertawa

Asuna pun heran dan menanyakan sesuatu padaku…

"Anu… apa ada yang lucu?"

Aku tersadar dan berkata…

"Ahahaha, ti-tidak kok. Hahaha, hanya saja, tingkahmu tadi lucu banget!" kataku sambil tersenyum

Asuna pun diam dan berkata…"Aneh sekali… padahal ini dunia virtual tapi kenapa tingkahmu seperti tingkahmu di dunia nyata?"

Aku pun diam… dan berkata…"Itu karena… hanya dengan ini, aku masih bisa merasakan sebutir atau sebagian dari dunia nyataku di dunia virtual ini, bertingkah sepertimu juga tidak ada gunanya…"

"Seperti inilah diriku, meski kau mengatakan begitu"

Nadanya datar tapi terkesan sedih…"Selama ini, aku selalu berjalan sendirian. Duduk sendiri tak ada yan mempedulikan, lalu kembali ke kota pertama"

Dia menggenggam tangannya, kurasa dia ketakutan…"Meskipun… aku bisa saja dibunuh oleh seekor monster. Aku tak akan kalah oleh game dan dunia ini"

"Apa pun yang terjadi, aku harus bisa keluar dari sini"

Aku pun melanjutkan memakan roti isiku dan berkata…"Aku tak ingin ada anggota partyku yang mati, jadi pertahankan nyawamu untuk besok…"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : Beater part 02

Summary : Pada tahun 2022, permainan Virtual Reality Massively Multiplayer Role-Playing online (VRMMORPG), Sword Art Online (SAO), diluncurkan. Dengan Nerve Gear, helm virtual reality yang merangsang panca indera pengguna melalui otak mereka, pemain dapat merasakan dan mengontrol karakter dalam game mereka dengan pikiran mereka.

Pada tanggal 6 November 2022 semua pemain log in untuk pertama kalinya, dan kemudian menemukan bahwa mereka tidak dapat log out. Mereka kemudian diberitahu oleh Kayaba Akihiko, pencipta SAO, bahwa jika mereka ingin bebas, mereka harus mencapai lantai 100 menara permainan dan mengalahkan bos terakhir. Namun, jika avatar mereka meninggal dalam game, tubuh mereka juga mati di dunia nyata

Rating: T

Genre: Action, Adventure, Fantasy, Game, Romance, Shounen

Disclaimer: SAO dan Cerita hanyalah milik Kawahara Reki, author hanya mengedit sedikit ceritanya dikarenakan adanya OC buatan Author

alvinstreetteam27 : Maksudnya? :v

Oh ya, untuk cerita Sachi nanti. Enaknya gimana? Aku kasih pilihan nih :

1. Mati, kayak di SAO

2. Gak mati, jadi haremnya OC

Yang mana kah? :v

03/12/2022

Lantai 1, Hutan

Malam berlalu… dan digantikan oleh pagi hari yang cerah atau bisa dibilang pagi hari penentuan. Kenapa aku bilang begitu? Itu karena, beberapa party akan berusaha menyelesaikan lantai 1 ini, dengan mengalahkan bos lantai ini yaitu Ilfang The Kobold Lord. Katanya, dia dipersenjatai dengan Kapak dan Buckler, jika salah satu dari bar HPnya turun menjadi warna merah, dia akan mengubah gerakannya dan akan semakin lincah. Lincah dan serangan yang besar, itu tidak adil, pikirku.

Party kami berjalan ke arah dungeon lantai 1, berniat untuk menyelesaikan lantai ini secepat mungkin, aku pun berniat mengatakan sesuatu pada si Asuna ini, untuk jaga-jaga…

"Kau tahu, kita tak boleh menghabiskan kekuatan kita. Setidaknya kita harus menyisakannya untuk bertarung dengan pengawal Bos lantai ini, yaitu Ruin Kobold Sentinel"

Setelah aku mengatakan begitu, Asuna pun menjawab…"Aku mengerti…"

"Aku akan menyerang gagang kapaknya dengan _Sword Skill_"

Aku pun lalu menjelaskan lagi lanjutannya…"Lalu selanjutnya, kita akan melakukan _switch_"

Bingung dengan apa yang kukatakan, Asuna pun bertanya…

"_Switch_?"

Mendengar itu, Kirito dan aku pun saling bertukar pandangan dan berkata…"Jadi… ini pertama kalinya kau mengikuti party?"

"Ya"

… Begitulah Asuna menjawabnya.

Aku dan Kirito pun langsung drop, tak kusangka dia tak pernah ikut dalam party.

Haah~, kurasa… ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang.

Lantai 1, Di Depan Ruangan Bos

Para pemain berkumpul, sambil mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka dan juga mendengarkan rencananya. Aku pun juga lelah, meskipun dulu aku pernah sampai ke Lantai 30, dengan status dan level segini, ini melelahkan. Dulu juga aku begitu kelelahan, karena dulu aku melakukannya sendirian tanpa party.

Jreeb

Diabel menusukkan pedangnya ke lantai dan berkata…"Dengarkan aku, semuanya!"

"Hanya satu hal yang ingin kukatakan"

Sambil menggenggam tangannya, dia berkata…"Ayo kita menangkan pertempuran ini!"

Kami memasang muka serius, dan ada juga yang khawatir.

"Ayo!" Diabel pun membuka gerbangnya

Krieeet

Pintu terbuka, Diabel pun melangkah maju duluan agar memastikan aman atau tidaknya.

Gelap… dan sunyi, itu pikirku.

Sriiing

Kutarik lagi kata-kataku, aku melihat adanya seberkas cahaya berwarna merah… uh-oh, sepertinya itu dia.

Seketika, ruangan menjadi terang… yang menandakan masuknya _Battle Mode_. Seekor monster berukuran besar pun meloncat… yang bisa kulihat kalau dia adalah Ilfang The Kobold Lord. Dia juga dikawal oleh pengawalnya, sungguh merepotkan.

Sambil mengarahkan pedangnya kedepan, Diabel pun berteriak…"Mulai… penyerangan!"

"Oooh!"

Para pemain pun langsung menyerbu ke arah para monster itu, terutama Kibaou yang sok-sokan maju ke depan.

Beberapa menit berlalu…

"Pasukan A! _Switch _dengan pasukan C!"

Ilfang diserang oleh seluruh pasukan, memang damagenya tidak terasa, tapi itu lumayan. Ilfang kelihatan mau menyerang! Melihat ini, Diabel pun berteriak…"Dia datang! Pasukan B, lakukan bloking!"

Jruasss

Kibaou dan Agil maju secara bersamaan, berniat menyerang Ilfang. Diabel berusaha mengatur agar rencana ini berjalan dengan sempurna.

"Pasukan C, tetaplah bersiaga dan bersiaplah melakukan _Switch_"

Dia mengayunkan pedangnya ke depan dan berkata…"Sekarang!"

"Bersiaplah menyerang dan siapkan serangan pada setiap sisi!"

"Pasukan D, E dan F. Jauhkan Sentinel dari kami!"

Aku pun menjawabnya dengan…"Oke…" kataku sambil mengeluarkan pedang besarku atau bisa disebut _Great-Sword_ dari inventori

Duass

Aku mengayunkan pedang besarku dengan ringan, seakan itu bulu.

"_Switch!_"

Aku pun menyuruh Asuna untuk melakukan _Switch_, agar bisa mengetahui kemampuannya.

"Yang ketiga!" teriak Asuna

Kukira dia seorang pemula, tapi ternyata… kemampuannya luar biasa untuk levelnya sekarang. Dia sangat cepat, kalau masalah kecepatan, mungkin aku akan kalah.

Asuna melancarkan _Sword Skill_nyadan menusuk monster itu sampai mati.

Prass!

Tidak buruk juga…

Aku pun melawan salah satu Sentinel ini, harusnya aku bisa menyelesaikannya secepat mungkin. Tapi entah kenapa aku tidak harus melakukannya.

Ilfang berteriak! Sepertinya, tiba waktunya untuk mengubah pola serangannya, ya? Karena kulihat, bar HP-nya tinggal satu dan berwarna merah, uh-oh. Sial.

Bwuuung

Dia membuang Perisai dan Kapaknya…

"Sepertinya informasi itu memang benar"

"Mundur!"

Kibaou dan yang lainnya menoleh dan mencari siapa itu…

"Aku akan maju!" Ternyata itu adalah Diabel! Dia berniat mengambil last hitnya! Sialan, aku juga mau tahu!

Diabel tersenyum ke arahku… aku merasa aneh. Apa mungkin… dia adalah homo seperti Klein?

Sementara Diabel meng_charge_ _Sword Skill_nya, Ilfang mengambil Talwar yang ada di belakangnya.

Sriing

Eh- Tunggu! Itu bukanlah Talwar! Itu No-Dachi! Itu benar-benar berbeda dari beta test!

Aku pun berteriak…"Jangan lakukan itu!"

Kibaou menoleh dan aku tidak mempedulikannya, Diabel tidak mendengar, dia tetap maju dan berniat menyerang Ilfang.

Sial! Aku harus memperingatkannya!"Mundurlah secepat yang kau bisa!"

Tapi… terlambat! Ilfang sudah maju dan dia melompat ke arah tiang! Lalu loncat dari tiang dan berniat menyerang Diabel! Diabel hanya melihat Ilfang saja, dia tidak lari!

Jruass!

"Uaagh!" Diabel terkena serangan Ilfang! Ilfang memegang No-Dachinya erat-erat yang menghadap kebelakang dan berniat melakukan _Sword Skill_! Diabel terlempar! Dan terluka!

Kibaou berteriak…"Diabel!" Seketika itu, Ilfang langsung berada tepat di depan Kibaou dan mengaum! Kibaou kelihatan marah! Karena Diabel adalah teman dekatnya yang baru dia dapatkan di SAO!

Kirito langsung lari menuju Diabel, kelihatannya dia yang paling khawatir. Melihat bar HP-nya Diabel menurun, Kirito mengambil Potion HP…"Kenapa kau melakukannya sendirian?

Aku juga berlari menuju Diabel, tapi… Diabel menolak Potion HP Kirito!

"Kau… beta tester, ya kan? Kau mengerti apa kulakukan, ya kan?"

Kirito kaget akan itu…

Lalu, Diabel menoleh ke arahku…"Kau juga… kan?"

"Kau mengincar bonus dari _last hit_ yaitu item langka, kan? Kau pun juga beta tester, kan?"

Sambil tersenyum kesakitan, Diabel berkata…"Kumohon"

Kibaou dan yang lainnya berusaha mengalahkan Ilfang yang begitu lincah itu. Aku ingin membantu mereka, tapi aku harus mendengarkan kata-kata terakhir dari Diabel.

"Kalahkan… Kalahkan bos lantai ini"

Tubuh Diabel menghilang! Sial, jangan! Diabel akan mati… Ini salahku, karena aku tidak memberitahu mereka kalau aku adalah beta tester.

"Demi… semuanya"

Praaang!

Tubuh Diabel digantikan oleh serpihan kaca. Semua orang pun kaget dan merasa sedih, melihat Diabel meninggal…

Saat game ini dimulai, yang ada di pikiranku hanyalah bertahan hidup… Tapi Diabel, kau adalah beta tester. Kau tak pernah membedakan pemain-pemain lain, kau membiarkan mereka semua bertarung bersamamu! Itu membuatku berpikir dua kali, karena kau bisa melakukan apa yang tak bisa kulakukan.

Ilfang mengaum, yang membuat semua orang menjauh ketakutan. Aku pun memandang ke arah Ilfang, dipenuhi dengan perasaan marah.

"Aku juga ikut…"

Asuna berdiri di sebelahku…

"Aku juga, Renkaro"

Kirito pun juga…

Dengan mata penuh kebencian, aku pun berkata…"Tolong…"

Aku pun langsung berlari, diikuti oleh Asuna dan Kirito…

"Kita lakukan saat melawan Sentinel, mengerti?"

"Ya/Mengerti" jawab Kirito dan Asuna bersamaan

Kulihat Ilfang bersiap-siap untuk memakai _Sword Skill_nya, mau tidak mau aku pun juga menyiapkan _Sword Skill_ku.

Dueess

Pedang kami saling beradu.

"_Switch!_"

Asuna bersiap untuk menyerang dengan menyiapkan _Sword Skill_nya.

Wuung

Mengetahui itu, mata Ilfang menjadi merah dan dia berniat untuk menyerang Asuna.

"Asuna!"

"!"

Ilfang menebas Asuna!... Tidak! Itu hanyalah… jubahnya saja!

Di depanku sekarang… tampaknya seorang gadis cantik dan imut, yang menghunuskan Rapiernya ke arah Ilfang.

"Heeeah!"

Zuuung Zuuung Zuuung Zuuung

Ilfang terlempar! Itu dia, combonya sangat kuat dan cepat!

"Dia datang lagi!" teriak Kirito

Kirito pun maju dan mengadu pedangnya dengan Ilfang. Asuna juga melancarkan kembali combonya… Aku pun mengayunkan pedang besarku, kami saling beradu! Sial, aku tak bisa melukainya!

Drrrrtttt

Suara dari pedang kami yang beradu terdengar… Ilfang menebasku! Sial!

Wuuuush

Buaaak

"Kya!"

Aku terlempar! Dan menubruk Asuna!

"Renkaro!" teriak Kirito

Si-Sial, HP-ku turun menjadi setengahnya.

Ziiiing!

Kgh, kurasa… ini adalah akhirku. Ilfang memakai _Sword Skill_nya, aku belum pulih. Asuna juga berniat untuk menahannya, tapi aku tahu kalau itu tidak akan bertahan lama.

Dueeesss!

Ditangkis? Kurasa aku melihat ada yang menangkis serangan Ilfang itu.

"Horaah!"

…Agil?

Ilfang terpukul mundur, berkat tangkisan dari Agil itu. Kirito yang tadinya berusaha untuk ke arahku untuk menangkis serangan Ilfang pun merasa lega.

"Serahkan dia pada kami sampai kau pulih kembali"

Aku pun tersenyum lega dan berkata…"Agil… Kau…"

Para pemain lain berusaha menyerang Ilfang, tapi apa daya kalau Ilfang terlalu kuat. Serangan mereka ditangkis oleh No-Dachinya. Ilfang pun mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melompat dan para pemain terhembus, saat di udara, Ilfang memakai _Sword Skill_nya!

"Awas!" teriakku sambil berlari dan melompat ke arah Ilfang sambil memakai _Sword Skill_ku.

"Kuhabisi… kau!"

Duees!

Aku berhasil! Dia terjatuh!

"Asuna, Kirito! Satu serangan lagi! Ayo kita lakukan bersama!"

"Ya!"

Ilfang masih bertahan! Sialan, serangan tadi belum cukup ya? Rasakan yang satu ini!

"Hyaaaaa!"

Kami bertiga berlari! Mencoba menyerang lagi, satu serangan terakhir pada Ilfang!

Duees!

Asuna menangkis serangan Ilfang!

Duees!

Aku pun juga!

Jruaaas!

Bagus! Kena! Serang lagi!

"Hoaaaaah!" Aku berteriak sambil menusukkan pedangku ke Ilfang, aku berlari untuk menambah damagenya akan terasa sakit dan lama.

Siiiing!

Tubuh Ilfang bersinar! Dan melayang!

Praaang!

Ilfang menghilang… artinya, dia sudah mati. Para pemain menjadi hening… dan berkata…

"Ber… Berhasil!"

Setelah itu, pemain lainnya berteriak bahagia. Lalu ada tulisan 'Congratulation!'

Pertarungan sudah selesai, aku menjadi kelelahan karena besarnya pedangku dan lelahnya aku berlari untuk menambah lebih lama damagenya. Para pemain lain mendapatkan exp dan item yang dibagikan secara random, yang didapat setelah mengalahkan Ilfang.

Aku pun mendapatkan bonus dari last attack...

'Congratulation

You got the last attacking bonus!'

Heeh, sudah kuduga, rare item.

'Bonus Item : Coat of Midnight'

"Kerja bagus"

Asuna bilang begitu padaku

"Kau berhasil, Renkaro"

Kirito juga

"Itu tadi teknik pedang besar yang mengagumkan. Congratulations, kemenangan ini kaulah yang melakukannya"

Agil pun juga

"…Tidak"

Setelah itu, aku mendapatkan tepuk tangan dari pemain lain. Aku merasa tidak enak, setelah apa yang terjadi pada Diabel.

"Kenapa?"

Seseorang bertanya, tapi kurasa aku mengenal suara ini…

"Kenapa kau membiarkan Diabel mati?"

Aku… membiarkan dia mati?

"Membiarkan dia… mati?" tanyaku

"Tentu saja! Kau telah mengetahui teknik yang digunakan oleh Bos itu! Jika dari awal kau memberitahukannya, dia tidak akan mati!"

Semua pemain menjadi bingung dan bimbang, karena perkataan Kibaou itu.

Lalu, ada seorang lagi yang berkata…"Dia pasti adalah mantan beta tester! Oleh karena itulah dia mengetahui semua pola serangan Bos lantai ini!"

"Dia mengetahuinya tapi tak mengatakannya!"

Kgh, dia benar, itu salahku karena tidak mengatakan itu padanya.

"Apakah ada beta tester yang lain disini? Mengakulah!"

Semua pemain pun melirik kesana-kemari, memasang wajah curiga. Gawat! Jika seperti ini… harapan Diabel…

_Demi… Semuanya…_

Akan hancur! Mau bagaimana lagi, kurasa aku harus melakukannya.

"Hei, kau…"

"Hahahahaha!"

Semua pemain pun menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu, yaitu aku, yang sedang tertawa layaknya orang gila.

"Mantan beta tester, katamu?"

Aku pun berdiri dan menatap ke arah mereka semua…

"Kuharap kau tak membandingkanku dengan pemula seperti mereka"

"A… Apa maksudmu?!"

Aku pun berjalan melewati mereka, kulihat Kirito memandang ke arahku dengan rasa khawatir.

"Seribu orang beta tester adalah seorang pemula, yang bahkan tidak tahu caranya untuk menaikkan level"

"Kalian yang ada disini jauh lebih baik dari mereka"

Kirito pun berbicara dengan pelan padaku…"Renkaro… kau…"

"Tapi aku bukanlah orang seperti mereka" Aku pun berbalik dan menghadap ke arah mereka

Sambil berbicara seperti mengejek, aku berkata…"Aku telah membuat rekor yang jauh lebih baik dari beta tester lainnya, alasan kenapa aku bisa mengetahui kemampuan berpedangdari Bos lantai ini adalah… karena aku telah bertarung melawan monster dengan kemampuan berpedang sama yang jauh di lantai atas"

Sambil tersenyum jahat, aku berkata…"Aku mengetahui informasi lebih banyak dari pada mereka. Lebih dari informasi yang ada di buku panduan milik kalian"

"A… Apa-apaan itu? Tidak mungkin…"

Sambil tidak percaya, Kibaou berkata…"Itu bahkan lebih kejam dari pada beta tester! Kau adalah seorang cheater yang kejam!"

Pemain lain pun ikut-ikutan berteriak karena provokasi Kibaou…

"Ya-ya, dia seorang cheater!"

"Beta dan cheater… kalau begitu, dia dalah Beater!"

Sambil melanjutkan aktingku dan mendengar kata Beater itu, aku berkata…"Beater ya, aku menyukai sebutan itu"

Sambil membuka inventoriku aku berkata…"Itu benar, aku adalah Beater. Mulai sekarang jangan bandingkan lagi aku dengan para tester seperti mereka"

Aku mengklik Coat of Midnight

Seketika itu, aku memiliki sebuah jubah di punggungku. Aku menoleh dan tersenyum sombong pada mereka semua. Aku berjalan ke arah gerbang lantai 2 dan tak lupa aku ke Kirito yang berada di dekat sana.

"Kirito" panggilku

Kirito pun membalasnya…"Huh? Apa?"

"Jubah ini… untukmu saja ya! Hehe~" kataku sambil tersenyum riang

Spontan, Kirito menjadi kaget dan melongo, begitu juga pemain lainnya.

"…Ya"

Setelah memberikan Coat of Midnightku tadi, semua pemain hanya bisa terkejut dan melongo akan tindakanku itu, tapi…

"Tunggu!" panggil seseorang

Kurasa itu adalah Asuna, yang memanggilku dari belakang…

"Ada apa?"

"Kau memanggil namaku saat kita bertarung tadi…"

"Eh… gak boleh ya? Maaf"

Sambil memasang wajah curiga, dia berkata…"Darimana kau tahu namaku?"

"Kau bisa melihat indicator HP pemain lain yang ada disekitar sini, kan? Bukan itu sudah tertulis di tahap selanjutnya?"

"Renkaro… Renkaro? Apakah itu namamu?"

"Ya"

Setelah melihat namaku, Asuna menjadi tertawa dan berkata…"Jadi begitu, selama ini, itu namamu ya?"

Aku pun merasa malu dan berkata…"Y-Ya"

"Asuna…"panggilku

"Ya?"

Sambil sedikit senyum, aku berkata…"Kau itu cantik, manis dan juga kuat. Jadi, berusahalah sampai akhir, ya?"

"Ap-"Wajah Asuna langsung memerah ketika mendengar perkataanku

"Dan jika kau percaya pada seseorang, bergabunglah dengan Guild! Aku sih tak terbiasa bergabung sama Guild, jadi aku akan menjadi Solo Player. Jangan biarkan seseorang yang berharga bagimu mati, karena itu adalah hal yang tak seharunya dilakukan jika kau menjadi Solo Player!"

"Lalu, bagaimana denganmu?"

Aku pun menekan tombol untuk keluar dari party.

Aku…

Gerbang terbuka…

"Aku akan menjadi solo player terhebat di SAO! Atau mungkin Beater yang jahat di SAO! Dah ya!"

Aku pun melangkahkan kakiku ke gerbang menuju lantai 2.


	5. Behind The Scene part 01

Chapter Spesial 1 : Behind The Scene part 01

Summary : Pada tahun 2022, permainan Virtual Reality Massively Multiplayer Role-Playing online (VRMMORPG), Sword Art Online (SAO), diluncurkan. Dengan Nerve Gear, helm virtual reality yang merangsang panca indera pengguna melalui otak mereka, pemain dapat merasakan dan mengontrol karakter dalam game mereka dengan pikiran mereka.

Pada tanggal 6 November 2022 semua pemain log in untuk pertama kalinya, dan kemudian menemukan bahwa mereka tidak dapat log out. Mereka kemudian diberitahu oleh Kayaba Akihiko, pencipta SAO, bahwa jika mereka ingin bebas, mereka harus mencapai lantai 100 menara permainan dan mengalahkan bos terakhir. Namun, jika avatar mereka meninggal dalam game, tubuh mereka juga mati di dunia nyata

Rating: T

Genre: Action, Adventure, Fantasy, Game, Romance, Shounen

Disclaimer: SAO dan Cerita hanyalah milik Kawahara Reki, author hanya mengedit sedikit ceritanya dikarenakan adanya OC buatan Author

Ini hanyalah cerita di balik syutingnya SAO, mari kita lihat.

Sword Art Online, lantai 30

Aku sedang berada di dunia Sword Art Online, dimana dunia itu adalah sebuah dunia yang paling diimpikan para gamers di seluruh dunia. Kalau aku sih, biasa saja dan tentu senang bisa menjadi salah satu dari ke-1000 orang yang telah mencoba versi beta dari Sword Art Online ini. Memang tak bisa dipungkiri, kalau SAO ini sangatlah indah dan juga berbahaya. Pada hari ini, di dunia nyata, adalah waktu untuk open beta dan kelihatannya sistem telah memberikanku sebuah peringatan untuk segera log-out dari SAO.

Ting-Ting!

"Ini ya, pemberitahuannya?" kataku sambil melihat dan memencet tombol surat pemberitahuannya

Tut

Wuuuk

"_Kakak! Kok aku gak diajak syuting SAO sih?! Iih, sebel deh sama Kakak! Rin benci Kakak! Yuna-san nanti juga akan benci sama Kakak lho!_

_-Rinkaro Okami-"_

Ri-Rin?

Plok-plok!

"Cut! Cut!" teriakku, sang Produser

Aku agak kesal melihat ada adegan yang kacau ini! Dasar si Rin itu!

"Ada apa sih?" tanya Rin

Aku sambil marah-marah menunjuk-nunjuk Rin yang keluar dari balik layar."Jangan mengacaukan scenario dan adegannya dong! Kau ini kenapa sih?!"

"Salah sendiri, kami tidak diajak ikut main di cerita kali ini!"

Ukh, ini salahku juga sih. Karena aku sudah menunda ke-2 acara mereka, yang berakhir dengan ide yang buntu dan malasnya diriku. "Me-Memangnya, kau mau ngapain kalau begitu?"

Sambil kesal, Rin pun menoleh ke arahku dan berkata…"Jika kau tidak mau mengikutsertakan kami! Aku akan menyuruh Kakakku berhenti ikut di cerita ini!"

"Apa!"

Seketika itu, enam orang lainnya yang berasal dari kedua cerita yang tertunda itu muncul bersamaan.

"Hei-Hei, author. Kau sudah dengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Rin-san, kan?" tanya Ryu sambil melemaskan jarinya

Kretek! Kretek!

Lalu, Shinji pun berkata…"Ya, jika kau berani menyakiti Rin-chan. Kau akan tahu akibatnya"

Jangan Shinji, dia itu tipe orang yang sadis kalau Rin tersakiti…

"Hei, bakauthor! Kau mau kujadikan tempe penyet, hah?" ancam Kojiro

Aku pun memandangnya dengan tatapan datar dan berkata… "Justru kau yang akan kujadikan tempe penyet, baka"

Lalu, Sakuya, Yuna dan Mikuru pun muncul dan berkata…

"Author-san, kalau kau tidak mengabulkannya. Aku tidak akan melakukan _itu_ lagi padamu" kata Yuna

Sakuya pun menimpali…"Y-Ya, author-san. Kami tidak akan melakukan _itu_ lagi padamu"

"Hehehe, kau benar-benar beruntung ya? Author-san?"

Mendengar perkataan Yuna dan Sakuya, para laki-laki pun memasang ekspresi marah padaku… terutama Renkaro…

"A~U~T~H~O~R~….. apa yang dimaksud Yuna-chan dengan _itu_?"

Aku pun berkeringat dingin mendengar itu dan berkata…"Y-Ya, kau tahu…"

'Aku pun membisikkan padanya apa yang dimaksud dengan _itu_.

*Bisik-Bisik*

*!*

Ekspresi Renkaro pun menjadi dingin tapi terkesan marah dan berkata…"Teman-teman, serang… AUTHOR!"

"OWH!" teriak para laki-laki

Akhirnya, Author pun dikeroyok oleh OC-OCnya sendiri.

Buagh!

Duagh!

Plak!

Meong!(?)

Klontang!(?)

Karena keadaan Author yang menggenaskan, Asuna pun tampi dan mengatakan…

"Y-Yah, karena Author terluka sesudah dikeroyok OC-OCnya dari cerita lain. Aku akan menutup Behind The Scene ini, dah~"

Asuna melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke kamera, yang menjadi kamerannya adalah Kirito.


End file.
